Seven Seals
by imriel452
Summary: Firstly:this is dedicated to by best reviewer: Neela. Please stick with me forever!
1. Default Chapter

Seven Seals

Chapter One

I sat in my chambers in the Hall of the Servants, looking at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Even though it had been several months since I broke off my relationship with Mierin Eronaile, I still missed the warmth of her body at nights, when I was lonely, or not preoccupied, which nowadays was hardly ever. I was spending more and more time in the Hall of Tamyrlin, reading the reports and letters that were being sent to me. One was off a very interesting woman called Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar, who had some interesting theories about the age before ours now. She claimed that the One Power was only a recent discovery, and that it was a "recurrent gene." What a gene was I do not know, but I think that she was quoting from an old book she found. However, she asked if we could meet. I agreed to her request, but asked if we could meet in my office, hoping that I could put up a façade of interest if I ever got bored with her rambling on.

Light, how wrong was I?

As she walked in, all my expectations were shattered. As I had never heard of her, except for the fact that she was an Aes Sedai, I assumed that she was an old woman who had spent years away from any contact with the Hall of the Servants. Instead, I was faced with a woman who was the complete opposite of Mierin, yet just as beautiful.

She had golden blonde hair that fell to her waist in a long braid, and her dress was made of green silk that hinted at everything, but gave away nothing. What a shame. She held out a slim hand, and spoke, and when she did, her voice rang like a soft bell.

"Lews Therin Telamon? My name is Ilyena Dalisar. Thank you for meeting me." Dumbfounded for a moment, I composed myself, and shook the hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ilyena. After reading your letters, and the books that you have published, I was extremely interested in meeting you."

She smiled. "Is the pleasure in meeting me professional, or personal, Tamyrlin?" I turned a shade red here. I tried not to, but the blood ran up to my cheeks.

"Maybe a bit off both, Ilyena. May I possibly invite you for a meal? So we can talk about your theories and your work, in a more informal location?"

"There are just two things I would like to say before I give my answer to that. One is a statement. You chose these surroundings, Lews Telamon, not me. Secondly, will this meeting purely be about my work, or will other things be cropping up in our conversation?"

"Maybe a bit off both, Ilyena Dalisar. Do you accept my invitation?" I could not believe I was doing this. I was stumbling over my words like I used to stumble over plum tree roots when I was a child, or when I was first talking to a girl when I was thirteen, saying I had feelings for her. Light! Was that it? Did I have feelings for this woman who I had just met? Most likely.

"Yes, Lews Therin Telamon, I will kindly accept your offer. There is a lovely inn near where my chambers are. It does a delicious selection. Will you be able to find out where I live?"

I just nodded, my tongue being in several different knots at the moment.

"Very well, I am free the day after tomorrow. If you could come and collect me in the evening, I would like it very much." Gathering up her papers, she walked out of the door, then walked back in and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then she walked back out again.

"I think that you may have found someone to replace your feelings for Mierin Sedai, my lord." Said a voice from the background. I looked up to see an old male Da'shain Aiel standing there. It was Gardim. He had been in my service ever since I had become Aes Sedai, some fifty years previously. Since then, he had been more than a servant to me. He was a friend, who had helped me through the good and bad times that I had had, especially recently with my break up with Mierin.

"My old friend, I think that you are right. She is..."

"Just so different from Mierin Sedai." Gardim said as he walked over to me. "Lews, I know. Mierin Sedai did not love you, not as you loved her. But here, it seems that the Aes Sedai that you have chosen may love you back."

"Gardim, have you ever loved someone?"

The aged Da'shain looked at me, and his eyes were misted with tears. "Yes, Lews. I have loved someone; a long time ago, but those days are long past. It is my job and my life to serve you now. Believe me, it takes a lifetime to look after you." He laughed, as did I. Even though Gardim was my servant, I did not treat him like my servant. He could say things in front of me that would have resulted in extreme punishment if he had said them in front of anyone else. He was also my confidant, and I told him things that I could not tell anyone else, not even my own mother or sister. There was a banging at the door. Gardim got up, and went to see whom it was. He rushed back up the stairs and called to me.

"Lews, my lord, I would come quickly."

"Why in the Creator's name, Gardim. Who is it?"

"It is Mierin Sedai, Lews. She says that she wants to talk with you."


	2. Seven Seals Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I ran down the corridor to the door of my chambers. What in the name of the Creator was Mierin doing here, I wondered. As I rounded a corner, I was launched upon by Mierin's shouts.

"Lews, it's amazing! You have to read this!" she waved a sheaf of papers in my face.

"What is it, Mierin Sedai?" I spoke to her, using her formal title to show that I was annoyed of her visit to my chambers.

"Lews, you know that I have been studying the Power for some years now?" I nodded, and she continued. "Well, I was Scanning the world for anything out of the ordinary. I was picking up some resonance from somewhere, but I did not know where." Scanning? What was she doing! Scanning was one of the more dangerous Talents, which was like travelling, except that you searched for something.

"I found a thinness in the Pattern, Lews. It was like I predicted! Here, if we can tap into it correctly, I believe that we may be able to have access to a Power that both men and women can use. We will never be separated again."

I stared at her. What she was saying has profound implications on how we Aes Sedai lived our lives. If we could have access to a Power that was not solely male or female, then we could do things that we only dream of. Buildings could be built in hours and not days. Everything in our lives would change forever. But I knew what could be a negative side to this. It is recorded in the archives of the Tamyrlin that an equivalent to an Aes Sedai had done some research into what she described as "the only way to end this war." However, when the research team completed their research, the explosion that resulted from it killed millions of people instantly, and then millions of people in the following years. It also destroyed all the technology within what was called a "blast radius". I did ont understand all of what was said, but I was not going to risk anything that was even a hundredth of that magnitude.

"Lews, I need your permission to put together a team of Aes Sedai to study this." She held my hand and stared up into my face.

I commented to myself for the first time in months on how beautiful she actually was. Her black hair framed a perfect face, and although she was short, she had a manner that made you feel like she protected you. I pulled my hand away from hers and I stepped back a few paces.

"Mierin, your request is denied." Now I was the Tamyrlin of the Hall of the Servants, famed for his cold-heartedness. "You have not thought of what could go wrong. If you can present me with a full report that is one hundred percent certain of being successful, then I will consider it."

Mierin Eronaile nodded, and walked through the door onto the street. Before she shut the door, she spoke to me:

"Lews, I did love you. I hope you know that. I still do love you, and I would do anything for you."

I replied to her coldly. "Then forget this wool-headed idea of yours and leave me alone." I shut the door.

It opened again, and Gardim walked in. He gave me a swift warning.

"Lews, Mierin Eronaile is dangerous. I heard her say "But I will do everything it takes for me." Do you know what that means?"

"I do my old friend. Do not worry." Gardim walked off, and I sat down on a seat of carved wood from the continents across the World Sea. "Do not worry. Yes, don't worry about Mierin Eronaile, Gardim. She is my problem, and I will deal with it. But how?"


End file.
